herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia (Devil May Cry)
Lucia is the secondary protagonist of ''Devil May Cry 2 ''who fights alongside Dante. She is a deadly, agile, and noble warrior with dark skin who fights devils. She is also part of the Vie de Marli clan, an ancient order of guardians and fellow devil hunters who protects her home of Dumary Island. Origins Tall and lithe, Lucia is a deadly beauty with dark skin. She wears her bright red hair in a braid over her left shoulder. The most notable pieces of her wardrobe are her short, white cape, and her exposed midriff. She is in fact an artificially created demon, crafted by Arius's own hand. The truth of her origin weighed heavily upon her, until Dante's words, "Devils never cry" reinvigorated her spirit. Story Lucia lures Dante to her island so that Matier, her mother, may ask him to help them to defeat Arius, a sorcerer and millionaire who has turned their land into a paradise for demons. Matier asks Dante to help Lucia to find the remaining parts of the Arcanas, the four ancient, sacred relics used to seal Argosax away from this world and the artifacts which Arius is so desires for. Dante accepts, and he and Lucia start their quests separately. Much later, Lucia meets Arius. Arius reveals to her that she is actually a mannequin, like the Secretaries, and was created by him. He says that she was a "defect" and so was about to be disposed of when Matier found her. He also tells her that a mark on her left shoulder - "X" (Chi, pronounced "Kai") - is actually her real name. Then he demands that Lucia gives him the Arcanas that she have already found. After she angrily rejects, he says that "the world is already warped" and that "everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form", including Lucia, and leaves her, uncertain about her own future. Despite this, Lucia continues her mission to find all the remaining parts of the Arcanas. When she gathers them all, she gives Arcana to Dante, asking him to bring them to Matier for her. After that, she leaves to finish Arius by herself, but is unsuccessful and gets captured. Later Dante comes to rescue her, and gives out all the Arcanas despite Lucia's protests. After Arius and Dante fight, the sorcerer uses his hostage to pull them both out of the building. However, Dante transforms into a devil and they fly to safety. Lucia then asks him why he saved her to which he replies that "every hero has a weakness". There she also meets with Matier, who confirms that they are not tied by blood, but also says that their ties are bound by history and experience, which are much deeper then blood. Then after Lucia thanked her mother for the truth and love, she goes after Dante. Lucia and Dante manage to enter the Uroboros Corporation's skyscraper building. Gallery Yz1AI9QD.jpg YweXjl.jpg YweXjk.jpg Lucia-loading-screen.jpg Lucia1 jpeg preview large.jpg Lucia Devil May Cry II (3).jpg Image1387.JPG Fsaf.jpg Devil May Cry (105).jpg 364px-Lucia-2.jpg 364px-Lucia-3.JPG z (8).jpg Trivia *Completing the game with Lucia on Normal Mode unlocks Lucia in jeans, while the player must complete Hard Mode with Lucia to unlock her second alternate costume. Completing "Lucia Must Die" unlocks Lucia dressed as one of Arius' secretaries. Navigation Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Ninjas Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Mutated